Drawing Circles Round The Moon
by Miss W D Halliwell
Summary: [Complete][Slash][Mpreg] A vamped-up version of the original. Draco can't help but feel that there is something more out there for him. Harry feels the same way. It's only a matter of time before they join hands. Dedicated to slasherbabe.
1. Red And Green Do Not Go Together

A/N: I know I have posted it before but I was going over it and it was all full of mistakes and there were loads of bits and bobs that were missing or didn't make sense. Also I wasn't sure just how much people actually liked the story so for every seven reviews I get I will add the next chapter. Also I will be adding the sequel to the story as a sort of on going piece but with a gap of eleven years between the chapters!! Please let me know what you think of it, and yes, it is Mpreg, as per usual. Dedicated to slasherbabe, who is mad about my work on an almost scary level. Luv Miss Halliwell

* * *

Chapter One - Red and Green Do Not Match

* * *

Harry sat silently at his desk in the middle of a potions class, mindlessly staring at Draco Malfoy. He had been at Hogwarts for four years, and now as he was entering his fifth year he was starting to realize just why he seemed to be failing in a lot of his classes. What had started out as a silly obsession was quickly becoming something much bigger. Every time Draco crossed his path Harry had an undeniable urge to just grab him and kiss him.  
  
A week ago when he was back at number four, his Aunt Petunia had been disgusted to find him sitting in the living room listening and singing along to the radio. He had developed a liking for Faith Hill's song 'This Kiss'. It reminded him of Draco and he had spent many long and sleepless nights thinking about how wonderful it was going to be to kiss Draco for the first time.  
  
He snapped out of his dream world as his cauldron began to over flow. Hermione fixed it just in time as Severus Snape turned to see what was going on. He looked into Harry's cauldron and sneered. "Potter, look at your potion." Harry did as he was told, then looked back at Snape. "Now look at Weasley's." Harry did so and flinched a little. "Now look at Granger's." Harry did that to and wished that the floor would swallow him.  
  
"Ten points from Griffindor for this orange mess that, if you haven't noticed, should in fact be purple." Snape said coldly. Harry's eyes snapped up and he saw Malfoy looking at him, a malicious smile spread over his lips. Harry blushed and looked at Hermione for help, she was only to happy to oblige.  
  
"Smarmy git." Ron remarked as Snape swept of back up the classroom to sit behind his desk and grade piles of papers, as he always did when he should be helping the lost and confused. Hermione shot Ron a rather spiteful look and he quietened down again. Despite how much he tried to fight it, Harry soon resumed his staring at Draco. He was staring so transfixed that he didn't even notice when Draco stared straight back at him.  
  
The end of the lesson came and Hermione had managed to turn Harry's potion from thick orange slime into a pale lilac liquid. He showered her with thanks and praised her, going so far as to the unnecessary kissing of her hand. She waved him off before jumping to her feet. "I have something to do, I have to go!" She said and she quickly disappeared.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, but he too seemed in a hurry. Harry looked at him questioningly. Ron sighed. "Detention with McGonagal for throwing that book out of the window. I bet Hermione's in the library, maybe you can go and find her or something and I'll meet you both up there." Harry nodded dumbly as he packed up the rest of his things.  
  
By the time he had finished doing so, he was the only one left in the classroom and Snape was glaring at him from behind his desk. "So used to getting detentions that you are here voluntarily Potter?" He said in a quiet and dangerous voice. Harry didn't reply and walked swiftly out of the classroom to avoid being given a very much unwanted detention.  
  
He walked quietly down the corridor and was about to resign to going up to the library in search of Hermione when a random hand appeared from a classroom doorway and pulled him inside. Harry was slammed against a wall as a smaller boy pressed his whole body against Harry's. Harry found himself submitting to a deep and passionate kiss with the stranger.  
  
He pulled away after a while against his will with the need for breath and the boy leaned against him so that Harry could feel the boy's breath on his ear. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that, Harry Potter."  
  
Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and uttered an incantation. The room was filled with a serene light that fell from what looked like hundreds of little fireflies on the ceiling. He stared amazed into the eyes of the very person he had been obsessing over: Draco Malfoy. Draco just smiled sweety, a motion that most thought impossible of any Malfoy, and coiled into Harry's chest. Harry tried to pull Draco away from him for a moment but Draco stood firm. When he spoke his voice was almost sorrowful. "Please, just hold me for a while, let me enjoy this while it lasts."  
  
"Why worry about a single moment." Harry said sweety. "When we have the rest of our lives ahead of us." Harry held Draco close, feeling Draco's warm breath through his robes onto his chest. His heart was beating fast, and butterflies swarmed his stomach. He finally had Draco in his arms.  
  
Draco pulled back and walked toward the door of the classroom. Harry watched him for a moment, taking in everything before he grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him back. "Where are you going?"  
  
Draco lowered his face and pulled back. "We can't do this, you know we can't. I'm sorry, if things were different then maybe, but, well... we just can't." Draco couldn't find the words to tell Harry what he really wanted to say, that he would have been happy to just feel Harry's breath on his skin for all of eternity. Harry still watched him carefully.  
  
"Why can't we, who's to stop us?" Harry said, almost pleadingly. Gathering himself up Draco looked menacingly at Harry, it was the only thing he knew how to do to stop himself from collapsing in a fit of tears. A Malfoy was never to be seen showing emotion, he feared that he had shown too much already.  
  
"Red and green don't go, or are you colour blind? I'm a Slytherin and you're a Griffindor. This would never work out, and you know it." Draco made for the door again but before he could open it Harry softly said something that made Draco freeze on the spot.  
  
"Griffindor in red and gold, Slytherin in green and silver. No Draco, you're right, red and green don't go together." He paused for a moment and looked deep into Draco's silver grey eyes. "But gold and silver do. As does red and silver, and green and gold. It all depends on how you look at it. If you see what I see then there's nothing to stop this."  
  
Draco looked back at Harry. This was the biggest decision he had ever made in his life. Turn back and try things with Harry, at the risk of them being torn apart, hurt, and unable for it to ever work between them at all. Or walk out that door and spend the rest of his life wondering whether it had worked. He thought for a moment before finally deciding.

* * *


	2. Nothing Ever Stays The Same

A/N: As promised, the next chapter after seven reviews. Another seven for chapter three...

* * *

Chapter Two – Nothing Ever Stays The Same

* * *

Draco forced back the tears in his eyes and glanced over Harry, he had never wanted more than to leap into Harry's arms and never ever let go. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "It won't just work." Not the words of love and devotion that he wanted to be saying but he was sure he was doing the right thing.  
  
Draco pulled open the door and stepped out into the corridor, letting out a breath that be barely knew he had been holding. For two years now he had wanted to do that, and now he had done it. Why on earth was he walking away? Because it wouldn't work between them. It just wouldn't. They would be rejected by everyone and not to mention what his mother would do if she found out.

* * *

::Flashback::  
  
"Draco, your life is your own, do what you want with it. I will stand by you no matter what you want to do." Lucius said softly. Outwardly Lucius Malfoy was something of a nasty person but when it came to his family he was a whole other person. To say that he was a brilliant father was a serious understatement.  
  
Draco smiled at Lucius; his father had never seemed so sincere about anything in his life. Even after the revelation that he was gay, Lucius still thought no less of him. "Thanks Dad." Draco said and he walked across the room to curl up on his fathers lap. Draco too had a whole other side when he was with his father. He had a love for Lucius that he could never, and would never, have for anyone.  
  
Narcissa glared at the two of them over her mug of tea. "Well you just do as you please, child, but remember that you are our only child, and will always be our only child, and you have a responsibility to your family name." Draco knew exactly what she meant. If he could translate it exactly she would have said: Get married and have lots of babies all with the last name Malfoy. She probably would have finished it with something lovely such as: Or else.  
  
::End flashback::

* * *

Draco looked at the floor and curled in his bottom lip before looking up again. "God help me." He muttered to himself and flung open the classroom door, matching straight over to Harry, who was leaning over a table with his back to Draco. Draco smiled to himself. "That's a very suggestive pose you've got there Potter."  
  
Harry span round and stared at Draco. Harry just stared until he was absolutely sure that it was in fact Draco in front of him, not just another one of his fantasies. Draco placed cold hands on Harry's face and Harry smiled. "It's only suggestive to a dirty mind, Malfoy." Harry taunted playfully.  
  
Draco smiled properly for the first time since he had left his father at platform nine and three quarters. He began to slide his hands down from Harry's face to his neck, then his shoulders, then over his chest and finally came to rest on his hips. "So you're telling me that you don't want a piece of me? Well okay."  
  
Draco turned and began to slowly walk away, deliberately tilting his hips in the most suggestive possible manor. Harry grabbed Draco's waist and pulled him back. He could smell Draco's hair, a beautiful blonde mess that smelt faintly of sugar. He ran his tongue slowly down the back of Draco's neck and Draco shuddered slightly. Harry smiled as he felt the shudder. "Well if it sends such chills down your back then maybe it's me who should be leaving." He whispered in Draco's ear.  
  
Harry tried to push Draco away but Draco once again seemed to glue himself to Harry. Draco span round and looked deep into Harry's emerald green eyes. He frowned for a moment and tried to force a smile but he couldn't hold it on his face. "This isn't going to work you know."  
  
Harry placed a simple, soft kiss on Draco's forehead. "Well then we are going to have to make it work. For me, this is a dream come true. For the last few years I've passed it off as a stupid obsession but it's not, it never was and I know that know. I love you Draco Malfoy, and nothing is ever going to change that."  
  
"It's all well and good that you love me Harry, but I'm not sure that I could do this." Draco said finally. "Obsession could be exactly what I have for you. I used to read about you in books when my parents weren't looking and when I first met you I felt like I already knew you and I loved you because of what I had read. I'm just worried that maybe that's all this is. My obsession with the boy who lived, a stupid lust for the boy that saved us all." Draco stepped away from Harry and sat on the edge of a table, staring at his feet.  
  
"Draco look at me... Look at me." Draco slowly raised his eyes to meet Harry's. "If you can stand there, look me in the face, and tell me outright that you are not in love with me, then I'll just walk away, I'll walk away and I won't ask you for a thing. If you can tell me it was all just an act driven by lust and obsession then I'll leave right now and we'll go back to the way we were. But I don't want to do that and I think deep down you know that you don't want to do that either."  
  
Draco took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "I... I... I love you Harry Potter!" Draco dived into Harry's arms and held him tightly. Harry had been right, Draco couldn't tell Harry that he didn't love him, not without lying anyway. He snuggled deep into Harry's chest, with no thought or desire to move.  
  
Harry glanced at a clock on the wall and smirked a little. "We have just missed half our Herbology class, and we can't just turn up half way through, that would just be suspicious. So what are we to do for the next half an hour." Harry said. Draco looked up at him, his silver eyes shining with passion. With an amazing grace Draco stepped back from Harry.  
  
"I have an idea that would make your hair..." he paused for a moment and regarded Harry's hair. "Um, lay flat?" They both laughed and Draco grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him over to the classroom door. "Everyone will be saying that it's what we are doing anyway, so why disappoint them." He opened the door and peered round the corridor.  
  
The two of them ran down the corridor, careful to duck down as they passed by classroom windows and tiptoeing past open classroom doors. They ran down the stairs into the dungeons and both were laughing like little children that had just terrorized an old lady or eaten one to many sweets. "We could get in so much trouble for this!" Draco laughed, laying back against his private dormitory door with Harry leaning against him.  
  
"Yes you could." Said a cold, drawling voice from behind them. Both looked up, cringing as they met black eyes. Severus Snape stood staring at the two of them. "I think the two of you should explain just exactly what is going on here."

* * *


	3. Showing Your True Colours

A/N: Many thanks to all those who reviewed, i am doing my best not to keep you all waiting too much! The sooner I get reviews the sooner you get the story! That's the deal, seven reviews per chapter means you get something new!

* * *

Chapter Three - Showing Your True Colours

* * *

Harry looked down at Draco for a moment as a smile spread over Draco's face. Harry had no idea why Draco was smiling, what could possibly be funny about being caught by the one teacher that loathed Harry the most. Harry looked over at Snape who was shaking his head. "Not another one Draco, I've told you about your little adventures, though I must say this is not someone I expected to see you with any time soon, if at all."  
  
Draco looked happily over to Severus. "Well this is the last one you're going to see me running around with." He said in a dreamy but declaring voice. Harry was bemused. How was it even remotely possible that Snape was taking this so well, he stared amazed at Snape, was he smiling?!  
  
"This is the last time I'm going to let you off, but there are conditions." Snape said slowly. Harry and Draco glanced at one another, then back at Snape, waiting for the conditions. "You will not, under any circumstances, tell me any details of what you are about to do, you will catch up on the work you missed and I will not catch you outside class again. And that goes for the both of you."  
  
Both nodded as Snape proceeded to walk past them, as he passed he patted Harry on the back. Without turning back he said, "Don't wear him out too much, Potter." Harry nodded nervously; still amazed at how well Snape was talking his, and that Snape had just spoken to his civilly for the first time since he began at Hogwarts. Four years of snide remarks and dark looks, and all he had to do all along was seduce Draco.  
  
He snapped out of it when Draco put his arms round Harry's neck and kissed him. Harry deepened this kiss and Draco pulled back just long enough to mutter his password before they came together again, falling into Draco's room until Draco fell back onto his bed.

* * *

Two Months Later

* * *

Harry sat in the common room, staring dazed out of the window. He had agreed to meet up with Draco after lights out down by the lake. It was their favourite meeting place, mostly for the reason that Draco could be as loud as he liked and it was very unlikely that any one could hear him.  
  
Hermione waved a hand in front of his face and he jumped and looked at her. It was late and she looked somewhat annoyed. "What the hell is up with you?!" She snapped. "You keep vanishing from classes and then when you ask me to help you catch up on the work you keep me up half the night because you keep drifting off into your own little dream world! Well I haven't had any proper sleep for a month now so I am going to bed and you can learn all this on your own!!"  
  
She stormed off upstairs but Harry hadn't heard half of what she had said. Between checking his watch and staring back out of the window toward the lake, he had stopped listening after she said 'what the hell is up with you'. His eyes flicked to his watch again. Ten minutes to go before he was to go and see his beloved Draco.  
  
He ran up to the third year's boy's dormitory and snatched up his cloak. There was no point in taking the invisibility cloak, he had never been caught. It was a cold November night and frost was starting to settle on the grass. He ran down stairs into the now empty common room and out through the portrait hole. He slipped out the front door but he was barely a few steps from it when some one whispered his name. He turned around to see Severus Snape, slipping out of the door beside him, he was followed closely by someone he did not expect to see.  
  
"Sirius?! What's going on? Why are you here? Where is Draco?" He paused his questioning for a moment then looked at the two of them. "Why haven't you two killed each other yet?" Sirius smiled and looked down at his feet but Severus' eyes remained cold as he walked toward Harry.  
  
"There isn't time for all that now, I need you to come with me, something has happened that you need to know about. There is to be an meeting of the order immediately."  
  
"But where is Draco, I'm supposed to meet him." Harry said, glancing over his shoulder in case Draco was walking across the grass.  
  
"Draco is back in Severus' quarters, Harry. Something terrible has happened and it is quite urgent that we get back there as soon as possible. Remus will have to go out on watch soon so we want to sort this out as quickly as we can." Sirius said, grabbing Harry and steering him back into the school.  
  
They rushed down into the dungeons like a dragon was chasing them. Molly Weasley met them at the doorway and they all gathered inside Severus' room. Harry ran over to Draco, who seemed to be particularly quiet. Draco had turned to the light some time ago but being around the other members of the order still made him nervous. Harry put an arm round Draco's waist and looked at him with soft eyes. "Are you alright?" Draco shook his head but didn't have a chance to say anything else before Remus called their attention.  
  
"As you all know, Voldemort is getting stronger and will soon launch a direct attack on the wizarding world. So it is my view that we need to attack as many death eaters as possible, as soon as possible, to destroy as many of him minions as we can before he attacks. Now, Tonks here, has been devising a plan..." She started talking but Draco wasn't listening.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry wasn't listening either. Draco was very pale, which was an amazing thing to happen considering just how white he was usually. Harry rubbed his back. "Are you alright Draco?" he whispered, but Draco wasn't listening. His was burning hot but he couldn't stop the occasional shake that ran through his body.  
  
He pulled away from Harry, his hand pressed against his stomach. Tonks had stopped talking now, and was looking over at Draco, Severus too had turned to look at him. Molly took a step toward him and put a hand on his shoulder but he pulled away and ran out of the room. He barely reached the corridor before he was violently sick.  
  
He leaned against the wall; sweat dripping down his face as Harry and the others ran out after him. He could hear them all asking his questions but he found that he couldn't say anything. He felt suddenly cold and shaky and he blacked out.

* * *


	4. The World Sends Miracles To Believers

Chapter Four - The World Sends Miracles To Believers

* * *

Draco woke slowly in the hospital wing with many people looking down on him. On his left was Harry, behind Harry was Sirius and next to them was Molly. On the other side of the bed was Severus and his father, Lucius. Draco sat up, his head spinning a little as he did so. "Are you alright?" Lucius said, pulling his son into a much needed hug.  
  
"I'm fine now." Draco said shakily, looking around at the group of people. "What happened?" The last thing he remembered was feeling really ill and running out of the council meeting. After that everything was a blur or otherwise inconsistent.  
  
"You passed out." Said Tonks, pushing Harry aside to get closer to Draco. She placed her hand on his forehead. "Well at least you've cooled off a bit, you could have filled a swimming pool with the way you were sweating." Tonks looked at the people around the bed. "You lot have things to be doing, and i have to be finding out what is wrong with him so off you all go."  
  
Draco looked confused for a moment so Sirius explained. "Madam Pomphrey is away on holiday for a couple of weeks, the poor woman hasn't had a single days rest for the last three years. Tonks has had a good enough level of medical training to fill in while she's gone, so Tonks will be looking after you for a bit." Draco nodded and managed a painful smile as everyone left the room.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Harry was sitting in transfigurations class the following morning and for the first time in a long time he was actually listening to what Professor McGonagal had to say. It was kind of boring without Draco there to distract him, he had seen Draco briefly that morning but all they knew was that Tonks wanted to consort her medical handbook just to be sure. The handbook was around 197,348,852 pages long so it might take a while.  
  
Just as he was thinking about it Tonks walked quietly into the room and up to McGonagal, tugging on her sleeve like a little child. McGonagal turned round and Tonks whispered something to her. Harry was sitting on the edge of his seat, hoping that his precious Draco was alright.  
  
McGonagal looked over to him, then back at Tonks, then at Harry again. "Mr Potter you will proceed to the hospital wing immediately, take your things with you." Now Harry was scared. McGonagal looked worried, so did Tonks. He quickly gathered his things and ran out of the classroom after Tonks.  
  
As the walked up the many stairs and down many corridors Tonks was continuously talking almost incoherently to herself about how it was impossible and it hasn't happened for hundreds of years and how did it happen. All Harry wanted to know was what had happened, he didn't care how it had happened or when the last time was that it had happened. He just wanted to know what it was that was keeping his Draco in the hospital wing.  
  
When he got there Draco was in his own private room, Lucius was already with him and Draco was snuggled up on his fathers lap. He had been crying, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were pink. Harry wasn't sure what to do. He was nervous around Lucius, so for a moment he just stood in the doorway, hardly daring to ask what was the matter.  
  
Feeling the tension, Lucius stood up and left the room. Draco ran over and threw his arms around Harry and Harry hugged him tightly. "What's going on? What's the matter?" Harry asked as he led Draco back over to the bed. Both sat on it and Draco let out a long breath.  
  
"Okay, um, this is kinda hard to say." Draco said softly, not looking at Harry. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly, suddenly very interested in his feet. "I'm, um, I'm pregnant." Harry stared at him for a moment, this was a joke, Draco couldn't really be pregnant, but even Draco wouldn't joke about something like this.  
  
"But how can you be? It's not possible, is it? I mean, you don't have the right, you know, equipment." Harry said. He was amazed at how quickly he was accepting the idea that Draco was pregnant, as weird as it was. Draco remained silent and Harry put an arm round him. "What's up?"  
  
Draco sniffed and a tear ran down his cheek. This was a side of Draco that he had never seen before. Draco had never cried in front of him before, in fact, Draco never talked about his feelings or anything that might allow Harry to get to close to him. "I'm really scared." Draco whispered and he curled into Harry's chest. "What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to her?"  
  
"Her?" Harry said, looking down at the blonde in his arms. "Do you know it's going to be a girl?" A daughter. That was an amazing thought to Harry. He was going to have a baby girl.  
  
"I don't know for sure, but I just have this feeling deep down that it's going to be a girl. It's weird. But what if something does happen to her? I'll be utterly crushed, I don't know if i can do this." Draco said quietly into Harry's chest.  
  
"She will be fine, as far as I can tell she is practically invincible." Tonks said, joining them and sitting down on a chair next to the bed. "Also you won't be pregnant for very long and you will start to show very quickly. She's already about the size of a coffee mug. From all recorded pregnancies of this nature that I have read about, of which there are only five, all say the same thing. The pregnancy is about six months long and when the time comes to give birth, it's a bit of a nasty business."  
  
She stopped dead and Draco looked petrified. Harry looked at Tonks, equally as scared as Draco. "You mean he will have... have to give birth through... oh my god." Suddenly he was very queasy.  
  
"But it will be all right, everything will return to normal after the birth. Like a woman when she gives birth it all goes back to it's original shape a few weeks after. And I'll be here all along to help you along with Bill who has studied this kind of thing in depth and will be able to help us an awful lot in keeping the two of you healthy."  
  
Harry and Draco looked at one another as Tonks left the room again. Harry opened his mouth but closed it again. Draco lay back on his bed and rolled his fingers over his stomach. Harry lay down on Draco's stomach, amazed by the life that they had created; now growing in Draco's belly.  
  
Draco smiled at Harry and Harry glanced up at him. "What?"  
  
"I was just thinking." Draco said. He playfully glared at Harry. "You're going to be spending the rest of your life in cold showers and sleeping on the sofa."

* * *


	5. I Wish I Could Believe You

Chapter Five - I Wish I could Believe You

* * *

Draco was tired... very tired. All he seemed to do these days was sleep. Several times Tonks had to force feed him because he was too tired even to eat. But despite all her efforts Draco was getting weaker. Harry hadn't been much help either. He kept disappearing for days on end to the point that even Dumbledore began calling Harry up to his office to discuss his behaviour, though Harry said very little.  
  
If it had been any other circumstance then Harry would have been expelled a long time ago, but Draco needed him so they let him stay. Draco woke one night to find Harry creeping out of the room. "Where are you going?" he questioned, trying to keep the distress from his voice. "I hardly see you anymore. Where do you keep sneaking off to?" he pouted. "I need you here."  
  
"I have things to be doing." Harry said, liguring by the doorway, seemingly desparate to leave. He edge a little toward the door and Draco started crying again. The only thing he seemed to do other than sleep was throw up and cry. Harry closed the door and ran back over to the bed. He tried to put an arm around Draco but Draco pulled away.  
  
"Get out." Draco said softly. "You obviously have something, or more likely someone, more important to see than your pregnant boyfriend. So just go, get out. I don't want to see you." Draco said, turning over and laying down. He felt queezy, but he didn't want to attract any more of Harry's attention so her forced it away.  
  
"It's not that, really, you have to trust me." Harry said, walking round the bed to try and face Draco but he turned over again.  
  
"I really want to believe that, but right now i just can't. I want you to go. i'll do this on my own." Draco said coldly. Harry put a hand on Draco's back but Draco sat up and looked at him with and icy face. "I said get out." he spat.  
  
Harry resigned from his calmed face and stormed out of the room. Draco burst into tears an eventually cried himself to sleep. Tonks and Severus had watched the whole thing from the office next to the room. "Should we tell him?" Tonks whispered nervously. She glanced at Severus but he just stared out of the window at the now sleeping Draco.  
  
"No. That is for him to find out. He wants to do things by himself, let him learn by his chosen method. He'll be fine." Severus said, a small smile forming on his lips. Tonks smiled at him, she couldn't believe how much everyone was changing, Severus most of all. Usually Severus would be cold and would barely speak to anyone, now words would flow like he had been doing it all his life, especially when the subject was Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Later that night

* * *

Draco was being shaken until he awoke. "Go away Tonks, I am not hungry, I don't care that I need to eat, right now I have to sleep. Bugger off and i'll come and find you when i'm hungry." Draco mumbled tiredly, pulling the covers up over his head.  
  
"Suprise, suprise jelly baby! It's not Tonks, i'm not trying to feed you and i don't care if you're tired, you are going to come with me right now." A voice said loudly, pulling the covers off of Draco completely. The rush of cold air made Draco rolled over, a blurry Sirius came slowley into vision.  
  
"What do you want? I want to sleep. I need to sleep. You people confuse me so much! You tell me to get some rest and then when i'm resting you drag me out of bed! It's not fair!" Draco whinned. Sirius rolled his eyes and threw Draco a cloak.  
  
"Get up, it'll only take a moment, then you can go back to sleep. But until you get up, and come with me i am going to bug you, even if it means you get no sleep until you're thirty!"  
  
Draco finally gave in, throwing his cloak round his shoulders, fifteen years without sleep seemed a little extreme. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He tried to stand but his legs shook under the weight and he stumbled forward into Sirius. Sirius swept draco up and started to walk toward the door when Tonks appeared in the other doorway. "Sirius, put him down, he needs to eat something."  
  
"Can it girly, we have something to do. You can stuff him with all the crap you want when we get back." Tonks didn't get a chance to say anything else as Sirius pulled the door shut behind them.  
  
He carried Draco out of the school and across the lawns until they reached a small hill beside the lake upon which stood a rather ordinary looking crashed coke can. Sirius picked it up and the world began to spin around them. They landed down somewhere in the country in front of a large house.  
  
Sirius pushed open the door and carried Draco into a lushly furnished entrance hall. A huge elaborate staircase rose up in front of them, tall mahogany doors stood all around the edge of the circular room. Sirius' boots clicked as he walked across the marble floor toward one of the doors to their left.  
  
Draco struggled out of Sirius' arms, determined to stand on his own. Sirius pushed the door open, revealing Harry sleeping on the sofa. Draco stared longingly at him for a moment, he looked back at Sirius. "I want to go back to the school. I don't want to see him."  
  
"And why not? Because he keeps sneaking off? Well look around you, this is what he has been doing. He has sold everything he can spare to make this place perfect for you and the baby." Sirius said dangerously under his breath. Draco looked around the room, everything was exactly the way that he would have wanted it.  
  
Draco lowered his face, utterly ashamed of himself. He took a shaky step toward Harry but stopped. Sirius watched Draco for a moment, unsure of what to do. Draco felt sick, his face glazed with sweat. He stepped back and Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" Sirius said softly. Draco was breathing hard now. "Draco?" Sirius said louder, but still Draco said nothing.  
  
Harry stirred at the sound of his lovers name. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses from off the floor beside the sofa. He looked up and saw Draco, whose eyes were on the ground, flicking around in a somewhat panicked fasion. Draco's breath began to quicken and Harry jumped up. He grabbed Draco as he fell forward, he was doubled over and Harry slowley lowered him to the ground. Harry's looked up at Sirius, eyes wide with fear. "We have to get him back to the school."  
  
"None of you are going anywhere." Came a cold voice from the door behind them. Harry and Sirius both looked up, and Sirius pulled out his wand as he stared toward the only exit. A scowl came over his face.  
  
"Narsissa."

* * *


	6. Dealing With Nightmares

Chapter Six - Dealing With Nightmares

* * *

Draco almost stopped breathing when he heard his mothers name. She had found out about him and Harry and the baby, his worst fears were happening. He tried to pull himself up, to protect Harry and Sirius, but he could barely move for the pain that was rushing through his body. He had never been more scared in his life. The baby wasn't due for another two months and everything that he had grown to love and care for could be destroyed if he couldn't stop his mother.  
  
He heard Sirius and Narsissa talking heatedly, but he could barely make out what they were saying. Harry was kneeling on the floor beside him, talking to him but he couldn't hear it, all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart. A shot of red light passed over his and Harry's head and he felt like his heart had stopped.  
  
He turned around to see his mother forcing her way past Sirius. She pointed her wand at him and Harry and everything began to happen in slow motion. A green light issued from the end of her wand and (this is so cliche!) he moved in front of Harry. The spell hit him and he fell into darkness. 'I'm dead.' was his final thought.

* * *

But he was not dead. Far from it. He woke up a few hours later in his room in the hospital wing with several people hovering around him. Harry, as always, was stuck firmly to his side. Sirius was with Harry and Tonks was wandering around behind them doing something. He glanced to his right and over by the door was his father, crying onto Severus' shoulder while Severus rubbed his back soothingly.  
  
Draco watched them silently, glad that Harry and Sirius hadn't given away that he was awake. He watched as Severus placed a soft kiss on Lucius' head and smiled down at him, wiping a tear off of Lucius' face with his thumb. "I'm okay." Draco said and both turned round to look at him. Lucius ran over and threw his arms around him son.  
  
Draco paused for a moment. "Wait a minute. I'm okay? I should be dead. Why am I not dead? Where's mum?" Lucius turned away from Draco and began crying again. "What happened." Draco whispered. He knew from his fathers reaction that something terrible had happened.  
  
Severus stepped forward. "As far as we can tell, the spell your mother cast was not against Sirius, or Harry, or even you. It was aimed at the baby and as you know the baby is practically invincible. The spell rebounded from you, and hit her instead."  
  
"So she's dead." Draco amazed himself with just how easy it was to say that, and how little it seemed to afect him. He suddenly put a hand to his belly. "So she's alright then? I got these horrible pains and then there was the spell and i don't remember a thing after that."  
  
Tonks smiled at him. "The baby is fine. The pain you felt was the baby warning you that you were in danger. If you die then she dies, that's the only flaw to her being invincible. She's settled back down now and you, i'm afraid, are in for a very hard two months. She will now start to grow very fast and i'm not going to tell you that it won't hurt, because it is going to hurt. It's going to hurt almost as much as giving birth to her will."  
  
Draco glanced over at Harry. "I get these feelings of impending doom, you know. What she just said was a confimation and it didn't make me feel better and it's your fault."  
  
Draco lay back on his bed and yawned. "Right I want everyone out. Poor boy needs some food and a good rest." said Tonks. Harry stared at her as if she was mad, but she grabbed his shirt collar and began ushering him out of the room. Lucius stared at Tonks for a moment.  
  
"I need a moment with my son." He said softly, flicking a strand of golden hair off of his face.

* * *


	7. Never A Dull Malfoy

Chapter Seven - Never A Dull Malfoy

* * *

Draco stared at his father. He didn't know what else to do, or what to say. His father's statement was a little dramatic to say the least. Lucius waved a hand in front of Draco's face and clicked his fingers. Draco snapped out of it and looked up, a little ashamed of his behaviour. "Sorry... it's just a bit..." he paused. "I would say weird but in this situation it kind of makes sense."  
  
Lucius nodded. He didn't know what more he could say to console his son. "I knew that I would have to tell you one day, it was just hard to say. But now I think that you need to know these things." He said after a moment.  
  
"So what about mum? Is she still... my mum?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, but she shares you with Severus." Lucius said. "I may have given birth to you but it was because of your mother that I was able to do so. She was the one that carried the genes that made all of this possible. I just think that now that you are pregnant it is important that you know I have been through all this and in the end everything will come out just fine." He smiled and stoked his son's face. "After all, you came out more perfect than I could have ever imagined."  
  
Draco smiled, and despite the fact that the pregnancy was almost over, he was suddenly attacked by his hormones and he started crying. He curled into his father's arms, holding him with all the love he had in his body. "I love you so much." Draco whispered through his tears.  
  
"And I have always loved you. The day you were born I knew that I would never be able to love anyone more than my perfect baby boy, and that's why your mother turned out the way she did. She couldn't stand it that I loved you more than her." Lucius whispered back. He looked down at his son as Draco did something that almost made Lucius cry.  
  
Draco rubbed his eyes with both hands balled into fists, and yawned. It was just a little thing but it reminded Lucius of baby Draco, laying in his arms the day he was born. "You should get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. Dumbledore is allowing me to stay here in the castle, to be with you when you have the baby." Draco smiled tiredly and lay down. Lucius pulled the covers over him and tucked him in, laying a kiss on his son's forehead before switching off the light and leaving his son to sleep.

* * *

Standing outside the door he let out a deep breath. He smiled and lay against the wall, letting everything that had happened wash over him like a sea of happiness. Severus approached him a lay a hand on his shoulder. "How did it go?" Severus asked cautiously, mindlessly twirling the tips of the blonde hair with his fingers.  
  
"It was..." Lucius smiled as he looked up at Severus. "Perfect." He threw his arms around Severus, and Severus held him back, patting his old friend on the back. "You were right, you always are. I should have told him long ago... but it has sparked a few things in me."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I want another baby." Lucius said simply, his eyes galsed with the thought of another child to love and care for, as well as his own son and his soon to be born grandchild.  
  
"I thought that you would need Narcissa and her genes for that." Severus said, fighting to keep the spite from his voice. He had never liked that bitch. "How could you have another child, unless you re-married and your new wife were to have a child."  
  
"The genes were passed into me when Draco was conceived. I could have another child at any time, but Narcissa didn't want anymore, she had enough trouble dealing with my love for Draco." Lucius explained, a small frown on his face.  
  
"Then have more." Severus said with a smile. "If fact, have loads of them. Maybe I could borrow them to make up for a lack of my own..."  
  
"No one should be without children... especially not you Severus." Lucius said with a coy smiled, taking Severus' hands in his own. "If you wanted, you could have 'loads of them'." He said. Severus smiled. Things in his life had changed since Draco's pregnancy, and things were about to get a whole lot better.

* * *


	8. One Day I'll Fly Away From Here

Chapter Eight - One Day I'll Fly Away From Here

* * *

Draco woke, a smile immeadiatly making an appearance on his face as Harry leaned in and kissed his softly on the lips. Draco shifted onto his back and sat up, one hand on his stomach. Only a week to go and he would be a daddy, that in itself was an amazing thought.  
  
Harry got out of the chair he was sitting in an perched himself on the edge of the bed so that Draco could snuggle into his lap. Harry stroked his hair soothingly, and Draco was about ready to go back to sleep, that was when it happened. "Ow." Draco said, as if it was an everyday thing and sat up again.  
  
"What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" Harry asked, sitting back a bit so that he could look at Draco, but Draco was sitting perfectly still, staring down at his lap. He began to relax and then sat up again, the movement sharper this time and both of his hands darting to his stomach.  
  
"OW! Harry..." he whispered. Draco had never been so scared in all his life. The baby was coming... there was no doubt about it. His father had descibed contractions to him (in rather more detail than he cared to hear) and those were definatly contractions. They were also alarmingly close together.  
  
"I'll get Tonks." Harry said, knowing by the tone of Draco's voice just how scared he was. But Draco grabbed his arm.  
  
"No. Get dad first..." he said softly, his eyes full of desperacy. "I need my dad." Harry didn't know what to do. Draco abviously needed medical attention, but he was practicly begging for his father.  
  
In the end he resigned to Draco's wishes. "Alright, I'll get him. Will you be alright on your own? Are you sure you don't want me to get Tonks first?"  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, I'll be fine, just get my dad." Another wave of pain rolled over him, more powerful this time but he supressed it and forced a smile to his face as he say how worred Harry was. "Really, I'll be fine, but I need my dad here."  
  
"Alright, I love you."  
  
"I love you too."

* * *

Harry ran out of the room, running down the corridor as if he was being chased by Voldemort. He tore down into the dungeons and hammered on Severus' portait. A rather disheveled Severus opened the door, after all, it was something like three in the morning. "What do you want." He mumbled.  
  
"I need Lucius, it's Draco." Harry managed to pant. The second Draco's name was said, Lucius was in the doorway, pulling on a black shirt.  
  
"What's going on, what's wrong?" Lucius asked, fear rising in his voice as he pushed his was past Severus and started power walking down the corridor, every thought in his mind was of his son.  
  
"He's having the baby." Harry said as he jogged after him. Harry suddenly stopped in the middle of the corridor, everything suddenly hitting him. "Oh my god... Draco's having my baby..." he said, feeling like his inside had just up and walked off without him.  
  
Lucius turned round and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't freeze up on me. Draco needs us and he needs us now so snap out of it. This is going to be hard on him but he can handle it, but he's going to need all the help he came get." Harry nodded blindly, hs eyes stuck to the floor. "Look at me. It will be fine."  
  
Harry snapped out of it, another wave of realization coming over him. "He's on his own! He asked me to go and get you, I didn't have time to get anyone to stay with him."  
  
"All the more reason to pull yourself together and get up there." Lucius said, pulling Harry's arm as the two of them broke into a run up to the hospital wing. Tonk's was already with him.  
  
"You should have got me first." She said, but they were both ingoring her as they made their way to Draco's side. Draco was very pale and his hands were shaking. Tonks had helped him to undress and now there was a sheet over his legs.  
  
Lucius glanced up at Tonks. "Has his water broken yet?"  
  
Tonks shook her head. "No, and I'm a little worried. It's nothing I can't handle, but he's barely dialated at all and there are only about five minutes between contractions. I don't know much about this, but if it's anything like a woman..."  
  
She trailed off as she saw a smile come over Lucius' face. "He'll be fine until there's only a minute between and he won't dialate to much more that maybe six centemeters. Everything in male pregnancy is less. Even the baby will be much smaller, to make it easier, but it will grow quickly in the first few days."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Tonks asked suspicously.  
  
"You think that I would have a pregnant son and not find out everything there is to know about it? There are books in the Malfoy library that were probably written by the pregnant men themselves." Lucius said easily, he had obviously used that speech before.  
  
Draco tensed up and grabbed Lucius and Harry's hands. "Just scream Draco." Lucius said softly. "You'll feel far better if you just let it all out."  
  
Draco had been fighting it for the last fifteen minutes, but he couldn't any more. He cried out with a scream that could have woken his dead mother. He couldn't breath. The feeling was terrifying.  
  
"Don't worry Draco." Harry said softly, stroking his hand. "Everything is going to be fine." He finished, stealing a glance at Lucius who just smiled.

* * *

A/N: If anyone has any idea's for my story 'Dances With Draco' PLEASE TELL ME! I have no idea where it's going so it's come to a grinding halt!!! Please help me with any ideas you have, e-mail me or drop me a note in a review. Luv Willow Delace xx


	9. All Things Fall Into Place

Chapter Nine - All Things Fall In To Place

* * *

"You're nearly there Draco, just a few more minutes..." Tonk said reasuringly but Draco wasn't the slightest bit interested. He had been in labour for nearly seven hours and he was getting VERY fustrated.  
  
His contractions were now a minute apart and it seemed that every time one finished he had time for one relaxed breath before he had to make himself breath again. He was trying not to think about the fact that the pain he was feeling was nothing to what he was about to go through.  
  
But it wasn't all bad. His father stroked his hair, which was now hanging in sweaty tassels down the side of his face, and Harry continuously kissed the back of his hand and told him: 'I'm so sorry I can't help you more' and 'I love you so much' and most of all 'after this you'll never have to do it again if you don't want to'. And he was right about that last one. Draco had no intention of this ever happening again.  
  
Fear crept back into his brain. With every passing second the contractions became closer and closer together. That meant that soon he was going to have to give birth and the meare though terrified him. "I can't do it." Draco managed to say, ignoring a contraction as best he could.  
  
"Yes you can." Lucius said, running a cool cloth over his sons burning face. "You'll be alright, you can do it."  
  
"And you will have to do it now Draco." Tonks said with a slight smile. "When I say, I want you to push down as hard as you can, alright?" It was more of a command than a question but Draco nodded anyway, his face paling again.  
  
A very hard contraction hit him and his face contorted. "Push now Draco." Tonks almost shouted. Draco did as he was told and wished he hadn't. The pain that ran through him was awful, he felt like he was dying. He kept it up as he felt the baby, his baby, moving downward.  
  
He took another breath and pushed again and the baby moved lower. He scream like he was being murdered and he pushed like hell, his entire body under the instruction of his brain to get the baby the hell out of -there- immeadiatly.  
  
"Okay, I can see the head. This is going to be the hardest part, I need you to push as hard as possible to get the shoulders out." Ah yes, the shoulders. Draco had been so preoccupied with the head that he hadn't even thought about it.  
  
With an earth moving cry of pain Draco pushed, hardly aware of just how crushed Harry's hand was becoming. As to that, Harry was screaming almost as loud as Draco was. Lucius on the other hand was sitting just out of arms reach and smiling as he told his son to push.  
  
Draco wasn't pushing, but he was still screaming. He was so tired but he had to push the baby out. "One more push Draco, you can do it." Lucius said as he moved to the end of the bed to check his sons progress. Draco filled his lungs and pushed down with every once of strength he had left in his body.  
  
He felt the baby slide out of his body and the most glorious feeling of relief and relaxation washed over him as he sat back in bed. Running a hand across his sweat covered brow. The walls echoed with a babies cry and Draco burst into tears as Tonks placed a little bundle into his ams. "Hi..." Draco said softly to the baby. "Hi there baby. Seven and a half hours and now you're here, yes you are."  
  
"She has the most beautiful eyes." Tonks said, staring into eyes of pastel green. Draco nodded and handed the baby girl over to Harry while he dried his eyes and lay down, he was so tired.  
  
Severus tapped on the door and peered round it. "Alright to come in?" Draco nodded and Severus wandered in and leaned over Harry's shoulder. "She's gorgeous. What are you going to call her?"  
  
Draco shrugged and looked at Harry. All this time and they still hadn't thought of a name for her. Harry looked up at Severus. "Would you like to be her god father?" he said. It was a little out of the blue and Severus looked at him for a moment as if Herry were mad, but he smiled and nodded. "Good." Said Harry. "Now you can name her."  
  
"Well there is one I like, but I don't know if you will like it..." Severus said slowley.  
  
"What do you like Sev?" Lucius asked, walking over and wrapping his arms around Severus' waist.  
  
"Drucial." Severus said shortly. "Drucial Malfoy, or is it Potter? Potter- Malfoy maybe?"  
  
"She is very much a Malfoy." Harry laughed, indicating as his daughter tugged at his hair and pulled off his glasses.  
  
Draco was getting a little irritated. Not that it wasn't great having all his family around him, but he was VERY tired. "Then her name is Drucial, she's a Potter-Malfoy, she has my trait for irritating people, she has Harry's green eyes, now can you please take her away and have some one else swoon at her for a bit so that I can sleep?" Draco listed off, his voice remaining in one tone.  
  
"Of course, we're sorry baby." Harry said and he kissed Draco softly. Draco kissed him back and then kissed his beautiful, perfect, baby daughter.

* * *

Drucial Potter-Malfoy fell asleep just the same time as her daddy and remained that way for some time. But that was not the last that was heard of Drucial, no, not at all! After all, with a father like Harry Potter and a daddy like Draco Malfoy what did you think she would do, read? Oh no, not when there were adventures to be had!

* * *

A/N: Don't go away... it's not over yet... the adventures of Drucial and many many Weasleys are yet to follow... watch this space! Thank you to all my reviewers, I love you all very much!!! WARNING: Harry lovers may wish to stop reading now...


	10. The Fall Out Factor

A/N: This is a short piece that links together the story you just read, and the sequal to it. The sequal was very Karaoke and Song fiction based, but you'll probably like it. Much love! Willow Delace xx

* * *

Chapter Ten - The Fall Out Factor

* * *

"I can't believe you! All you have done for the last eleven years is ignore our little girl! If Severus wasn't here to help me then I don't know what might have happened to her by now!" Draco shouted. From her place at the top of the stairs, Drucial Potter-Malfoy listened quietly to the argument.  
  
"But the order needs me to do this! If I can get the last of the death eaters tonight then it will all be over and she won't be in half as much trouble. At the moment, the order needs me more than you do!" Harry shouted back and Drucial scowled. He was going to go out on her birthday again. He had done that on every birthday scince she could remember.  
  
"What, like the order needed you more than I did that night that my father attacked our baby? Or the time that you were so busy dualing with Voldemort that you didn't notice the death eater attempting to stroll off with our two year old daughter? You are supposed to be her father!" Draco screamed, his voice growing dry and scratchy.  
  
"I AM HER FATHER AND I AM DOING THIS FOR HER SO JUST GET OFF MY BACK!" Harry screamed and there was the sound of something smashing. Drucial jumped as a hand appeared on her shoulder. She smiled innocently as Severus sat down on the top step beside her.  
  
"You want something from downstairs?" He asked softly. She nodded. "Something to eat?" Drucial shook her head. "A drink?" Drucial shook her head again, she looked a little sad. Severus sighed. "Your parents?" Drucial nodded and started crying, crawling onto Severus' lap.  
  
Severus picked her up and carried her downstairs. Harry and Draco's argument paused as he walked into the living room with Drucial in his arms. "She wanted to see the two of you but was a bit worried about coming down because she could -hear you both shouting-" Severus said, with extra emphasis on the last four words.  
  
"I'll talk to you later honey, I have to go out now." Harry said placing a quick kiss on her forehead and walking out of the house, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Dejectedly, Draco forced a smile to his face as he sat down on the sofa. "Come here baby." he said softly and she ran over to him, curling up on his lap and playing with his long blonde hair. Draco didn't look much differnt from Lucius anymore.  
  
"Daddy... Bad?" Drucial said softly, a girl of few words with much meaning.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, your father isn't bad Dru. He's just a bit angry with me because I was nasty to him."  
  
"Your Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, my daddy is a bad man. You musn't go near him." Draco took a deep breath and looked down at his daughter. "Off to bed with you, we will have a special birthday party for you tommorow." he said and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Drucial jumped up and ran up stairs. There was silence for a moment and then Severus looked at Draco and smiled. "Drucial..." Severus called out. "He said bed and he meant in it and sleeping!" The sound of Drucial getting up and scrambling down the corridor and into her room made Draco smile.  
  
"She almost as impossible as her father. We must do something about her talking though. She really can't go to school not talking."

"Action's speak louder than words, Draco." Severus said and the two of them fell silent.

* * *


	11. To Love And To Loose

A/N: This used to be 'Loosing Him and Gaining You'. For Harry lovers, bare with me... things are yet to happen that are going to take this story to a whole new level of weird... but it may take a while... wait and see what the Halliwell has in mind!

* * *

Chapter Eleven - To love And To Loose

* * *

Drucial knelt on the edge of her bed and stared out of the window. A single tear rolled down her face and dripped onto the back of her hand, resting one on top of the other in her lap. Her back was perfectly straight, a trait that she had gained from her father. It was late, very late, she should have been asleep hours ago.  
  
She lay down and pulled the covers up over her head, trying to sleep but it was hopeless. She couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible had happened to her dad. She finally managed to drift off into an uneasy sleep, plagued by nightmares, and much tossing and turning.  
  
She woke again only an hour later and resumed kneeling on the edge of her bed, staring out of the window. She could hear people moving around in the rooms below her. The house she lived in may have been large and lavish but the walls were paper thin.

* * *

/Eight o'clock on the morning that you left/  
  
/The day was dark, I sat in my room/

* * *

Her father knocked quietly on the door, but she said nothing. Her father walked in anyway, his face blotched and his eyes bloodshot. Drucial began to cry, what more could she do? She had almost been waiting for this moment all her life, but she never believed it would really come. "The mission went wrong, daddy is... he's..." her father took a deep breath and held her tightly. "He's dead."

* * *

/They walked in and told me that you'd gone/  
  
/That moment on, I knew you'd be our angel/

* * *

She pulled away from her father and crawled across her bed, slipping under the covers. "I want to sleep." She said simply, for Drucial was a girl of few words and many thoughts. Her father waited for a moment, as if deciding whether to leave her of not. Severus appeared in the doorway and glanced over at the two of them.  
  
"Draco, there are some people downstairs that wish to speak with you." He said softly. "Should I tell them to go away? They are all from the news companies looking for an interview."  
  
"I'll deal with them myself. Will you be alright Dru?" Drucial nodded her head and rolled over so that her father couldn't see her crying. No sooner had he left the room she got up and pulled a set of paints out of her bedside desk. She reached for her wand but withdrew her hand.

* * *

/The day I spent was the hardest day ever/  
  
/Trying to paint a picture for you/

* * *

No magic could paint what she was feeling, she would do this on her own, but no matter how much she tried it all came out as a blur of the same colour. In frustration she threw the paints and paper aside and sat on the floor, but her eyes wandered to the paper. In a way, it was the best picture she had ever painted, and it showed her emotions perfectly.

* * *

/Before my eyes there's so many colours/  
  
/But for today they all seem blue/

* * *

Drucial walked downstairs and leaned against a wall at the bottom of the stairs, watching as hundreds of witches and wizard bombarded her father for scraps of information. She flicked back her black hair and before she knew what was happening, many of the witches and wizards were now swarming around her.  
  
"Leave her alone for Christ sake! She's only a child!" Severus shouted, stepping in front of her, but she placed a hand on his shoulder and he stepped aside. She smiled lightly at him and he melted, Severus had always had a soft spot for the daughter of his foster son.  
  
"Too long I have said nothing, now it seems it is time for me to tell everything." She said loudly and everyone fell silent. Draco stared at his daughter in amazement, as did Severus. "The was always a reason that I never said a word, there was nothing to say. Now what I am going to say is as much a forewarning as a prophecy. Get out of my house or I will kill you all."  
  
She turned and walked back upstairs and as she reached the landing at the top a tear rolled down her face. She stared up at a huge portrait on the wall. There was her, Draco, Severus, Ron, Hermione and Harry. But Harry was the only one she could see, everything else was a blur, suddenly the picture was just him, smiling down on her.  
  
"We'll join our hands again someday.  
  
And trade kisses before night.  
  
Talk of the times we had.  
  
We'll be together someday.  
  
And watch over the stars at night.  
  
Laugh at the fun we had.  
  
This is our day..." She paused and rubbed the tears off of her face. "I love you..." she whispered, before running back to her room.

* * *

"It Was Our Day" by "BWitched"

* * *


	12. Memories Are Sour Revenge Is Sweet

* * *

Chapter Two - Memories Are Sour, Revenge Is sweet

* * *

Drucial sat in her room and waited for her father. She knew that he would come in and shout at her for what she had said to the reporters. But she didn't care. Why should she? How dare they question her father when he had just lost his life partner. What kind of sick idiot did that? But it wasn't her father that first entered the room.  
  
Severus walked in and sat down beside his granddaughter. She glanced at him but said nothing and for a long while there was silence between them. She caved first, bursting into tears and curling into Severus chest. Severus shushed her and stroked her wild black hair.

* * *

/When your day in long, and the night, and the night is your alone/  
  
/When you're sure you've had enough, of this life, hang on/

* * *

Her tears quickly subsided and she pulled back, staring at Severus through what had become trademark worthy cold eyes. "Who did it? Who killed my dad?" she asked softly.  
  
"I would rather not say. I fear that you will do something quite stupid, you are too much like your parents to be told." Severus said, and both of them knew that every word was right. It was obvious from the rage that burned in her eyes.  
  
"I would rather hear it from you here and now than from a newspaper tomorrow." She said tactfully. Severus couldn't deny that she indeed had the best traits of the wizarding world. The slyness of a Slytherin and the bravery of a Griffindor. He could barely wait for her to go to Hogwarts.  
  
"At least if you find out tomorrow there will be little you can do. You will be on your way to Hogwarts and once there you will be under constant surveillance no doubt." He said, countering what she had hoped would win her the answer she wanted.  
  
She remained silent for a moment before she looked up at him, feeling sorrowful again. "It hurts." She said softly and she curled into him again.

* * *

/Don't let yourself go, because everybody cries/  
  
/And everybody hurts, sometimes/

* * *

"A spell." She said suddenly, pulling away from Severus and looking at him. "There's a spell that can bring him back, you must know it, you can do it for me!"  
  
"No Drucial. I can't do that. It wouldn't be Harry, it would be something dark."  
  
"But you can do it, I know you can! He was taken from me and now I want him back, I have never asked you for anything, I have never asked you for spells, but do this for me. You can bring him back, I know you can bring him bak. Please do this for me! Please... please..." she trailed off and started crying again. No amount of begging was going to get Severus to change him mind and she knew it.  
  
"Get some rest. We'll talk more tomorrow." Severus said, stoking the side of her face before leaving the room. Pastel green eyes followed him to the door.  
  
"Wait!" she called out, and Severus looked back. "Will I get to see him again?" she asked.  
  
"No little one. I'm sorry. They never found his body... it was a very bad fight..." Severus said, and left the room to evade further questioning.  
  
"I've had enough of people telling me things aren't possible! This is wrong! You are wrong! There has to be a way I can bring him back." Drucial scowled to herself.

* * *

/Sometimes, sometimes everything is wrong, when your day is night hold on/  
  
/If you're sure you've had to much, of this life, well hang on/

* * *

She grabbed a pinch of flu powder and threw it into the fire. "Hermione Granger" she said softly and instantly Hermione appeared. "I need you auntie Hermione." Drucial whimpered. Within second Hermione was by her side. She threw herself into her aunts arms and cried until she was choking on her tears.  
  
"It'll be alright. You have to look after your father Dru, think how he must feel." Hermione said, fighting her own tears, determined to stay strong for Drucial's sake. "He'll need you to take care of him."  
  
Drucial nodded silently. "I will, I'll take care of both of them. And I want you to help me."  
  
Hermione nodded with a slight smile for her niece. She thought for a moment on what she had said. "Hold on... both of them?"  
  
"Yeah. Father and the baby."

* * *

/Because everybody hurts, sometimes, take comfort in a friend/  
  
/Sometimes, and every body hurts/

* * *

"Everybody Hurts" by "REM"

* * *


	13. I Wished For You

Chapter Thirteen - I Wished For You

* * *

Thud. Drucial cursed under her breath as her trunk fell onto her foot... again. She wandered down the stairs, leaving her trunk at the top and stormed into the living room. She glared at Severus who seemed to read her mind and levitated it down the stairs and out to the car. She mock smiled and walked out after it.  
  
"She's going to be a Slytherin, I can taste it." Severus said teasingly to Draco, who smiled a little. He was still lost in the thought of Harry never finding out what house his daughter would end up in, but all things considered he was in a fairly good mood.  
  
"No... she hasn't got the grace to be a Slytherin. She's got way to much of her dad in her to even come close. If she had been a twin which I thank god she wasn't then she would be the counterpart of a brand new Fred and George!" he smiled.  
  
"Don't talk to me about Weasley's. There are more of them now you know!" Severus said, shaking his head. The upcoming year at Hogwarts was going to be a living hell.  
  
"What have you got this time? Boy? Girl? Both? More?!" Draco questioned, his spirits raised at the thought of his foster father's personal nightmares coming true.  
  
"Ron's !twin! daughters: Kelly and Miranda. Fred's son: Angelo. Molly and Auther's !eighth! child: Tanya and Percey's brat, I forget it's name. Why did they all have to be born so close together?! Why me?! They're going to drive me mad!"

* * *

/If I had to loose a mile, if I had to touch a feeling/  
  
/I would loose my soul, the way I do/

* * *

"I don't wanna go to school." Drucial pouted to Severus as they pulled up at London train station. "I don't wanna be questioned, and prodded and poked and asked if the scar is hereditary."  
  
Severus shook his head, feeling a little sorry for her. Draco looked over from the front passenger seat. "If they ask you that tell them that it isn't, but you have one just like it tattooed on your ass." Drucial giggled as they got out of the car, fell through the station wall and walked over to the train. "Oh look Severus!" Draco said with a delighted smile. "Look at all the Weasley's together!"  
  
Severus gave Draco a playful slap around the head and apperated before he could be dragged into a reunion. Draco lead Drucial over to the group of Weasley's, where there was much hugging... too much for Drucial's liking. She pulled away from everyone and stood a little to the side of them. "Sickening, isn't it."  
  
Drucial looked round to see a boy with dark hair and blue eyes staring at her. "Yeah, and yet I get it every time I walk into a room." She put on a mock voice and waved her hands around. "'Oh wow, you're Harry potter's daughter! Is it true you have two dad's? I wanna be your best friend!'"  
  
The other boy smirked. "Poor thing." He said and held out a hand to her. "The names Angelo, people call me Angel. Nice to meet you daughter of Harry Potter."  
  
Drucial bit her bottom lip and smiled, taking his hand. He pulled her hand forward and kissed it. Life was about to get interesting. "Nice to meet you Angel. I'm Drucial Potter-Malfoy." She said, in a soft girly voice that she didn't even know she possessed.

* * *

/Would you like to hear my voice, sprinkled with emotion/  
  
/Invented at your birth/

* * *

He picked up her trunk and hauled into onto the train for her. She ran over and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. Draco motioned toward Angelo. "Got an admirer already?" he said with a cheeky smile. Drucial gave him a playful punch in the arm.  
  
"Look after yourself while I'm gone. I'll see you both at Christmas!" she said over her shoulder as she walked over to where Angelo was waiting. Draco smiled and waved as the train left the station. 'Wait... I'm having a realization here...' Draco thought to himself. "Both?"  
  
"What's confusing you?" Angelo asked at they settled into a compartment by themselves. Drucial looked confused at his sudden statement. "You look lost." He said simply.  
  
"My dad died yesterday, I'm still kinda getting over it." She said softly, amazed at how easy it was to talk to Angelo. Angelo was about to say something when a rather loud girl appeared in the doorway.  
  
"ANGELO!" she shrieked before pulling him into a hug.  
  
"Hi Aunt Tanya." Angelo mumbled, obviously not interested in her company. "I suppose we will be expecting the rest along shortly." No sooner had he finished saying it than three others fell into the compartment. Two girls and a boy.  
  
"Whose this little !darling! you have cooped up in here huh Angelo?" Tanya said, glancing over at Drucial. Drucial knew she was going to hate her already, she couldn't stand the way that she had elongated the word 'darling'.  
  
"Everyone, this is Drucial. Drucial, that's my aunt Tanya, and my cousins, Kelly, Miranda and Archimedes." He said, pointing from person to person. She said very little after that, not wanting to share too much with such a loud family. It was going to be a very long year.

* * *

/I can't see, the end of me, my whole expanse, I can not see/  
  
/I formulate infinity, and store it deep inside of me/

* * *

"Oh Me" by "The Meat Puppets"

* * *


	14. More All The Time

Chapter Fourteen - More All The Time

* * *

They were a good half way to Hogwarts, and Drucial was starting to get used to the company of the Weasley's. She laughed at their antics and joined in a few conversations. But just as she started to get used to them, six more people joined them. She was amazed to see that there were all very similar in looks. She looked at Angelo with and expression of confusion. "There are a lot of us." Angelo said quietly.  
  
"Everyone, this is Drucial. Dru, these are more of my cousins. That's Karly, she's a third year, and her sister Mandy, she's a fourth year. Then there's Nicholas there, he's a second year. Then Brett and Dean, they are twins and in fifth year. And if you're ever in trouble then seek out Kimmie, she's a seventh year, she looks out for everyone."  
  
Drucial nodded and returned to her quietened state. It was taking far too long to get to the school. She had heard lots about it and now she had new things to think about. All the Weasley's had been placed in Giffindor, but Severus was almost certain she was going to be a Slytherin. She knew of the rivalry between the houses and wondered if Angelo would still be her friend if she were put in Slytherin.  
  
But Angelo had far more to think about. Despite being only eleven, he was something of a ladies man, and had a full scale reputation for it. He wondered what would happen if Drucial found out about it. Would she still want to be friends with him? Or would she assume that she was just another one who had fallen for him and walk away? Such questions terrified him and the thought of loosing his new friend, and he wondered what it would be like to remain in the company of only his family for the rest of his life.  
  
The train pulled up at the station and Drucial couldn't have been more glad. The loudness of the Weasley's was very different to what she was used to and it was giving her quite a serious head ache. Looking across the lake to the school her fears rose in her again, and she began talking with all the other Weasley's in the desperate hope that they would still like her is she became a Slytherin.

* * *

/Welcome to the sounds of screaming/  
  
/Welcome to the walls of stone/

* * *

Standing outside the great hall, Drucial stared out of a window, lost in her thoughts. Angelo tapped her on the shoulder. "What are you looking at?" he asked softly. For a moment she said nothing, then smiled at him and put her head down.  
  
"It's nothing. Just something that dad said once, I was just thinking about it." She said shyly and tried to hold up a conversation with the others but her attentions drifted back toward the window. Angelo noticed it straight away and grabbed her hand.  
  
"What did he say that makes you think so much?" he asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Look, it's Severus!" she said happily, pointing toward her old friend. He glared around at the children and had to fight a smile when he saw her. It wasn't as hard when he saw Angelo grasping her hand, that boy had a reputation that followed him around like a bad smell.  
  
"Follow me." He said in an exasperated voice and led them all into the hall. Much like Drucial, Severus was a man of few words, and he intended to keep it that way unless he was with Draco or Drucial.  
  
The sorting hat began to place people into their houses. The Weasley's one after the other where all placed in Griffindor. "Potter-Malfoy, Drucial." Severus said, trying not to let his tone of voice waver as she stepped forward. She had almost reached the stool when a larger girl ran up and pulled her back.  
  
Drucial span round in surprise and Professor McGonagal stood up. "You're a Malfoy? Draco Malfoy's child?" she asked. Drucial nodded, she was used to this happening, but why did it have to be in front of so many people? The other girl nodded and smiled maliciously at her. "then you're nothing but scum." She punched Drucial and she fell to the floor, cursing at the pain in he bottom lip. She wiped away a streak of blood as the other girl was removed.

* * *

/Knock me out and leave me bleeding/  
  
/Eleven years, I feel so old/

* * *

Severus ran over and helped her up. "Are you aright?" he asked under his breath, looking at her lip. With a corner of his robe he mopped up the worst of the blood and then cast a small spell to heal it, but it still hurt.  
  
"I'm fine, get off me." She replied angrily. She knew it wasn't Severus' fault, but it did all seem a bit unfair. Her first day at school and the first time she had to live without her parents, in front of a whole schools worth of people she had already managed to take centre stage.  
  
"It won't always be this hard." Severus said reassuringly as she stood up and dusted herself off. She gave him and small smile of gratitude as she proceeded to walk over to the stool. But he was lying. This was never going to be easy. Now she knew how her dad had felt, being known for something that he didn't really do, with one difference. She had never done a thing, she was just the daughter of a famous man.

* * *

/And I know it won't get easier/  
  
/They won't know until I'm gone/

* * *

She sat down and looked around at the others, her eyes finally resting on Angelo. He stared up at her with an adoring smile that could make any girl's heart melt. She smiled back as the sorting hat was placed on her head. She heard the sorting hat talking to her. 'Hmm, the daughter of a Slytherin and a Griffindor... very difficult, a very rare occurrence. Where to place you? Let me think.'  
  
'I don't want to be a Slytherin, people in Slytherin are snide and horrible. I want to be a Griffindor!' she thought to herself, knowing that the hat would hear her.  
  
'You are rather intolerant aren't you? Not all Slytherin's are so nasty, many become great witches and wizards. The first ever minister of magic was a Slytherin you know and he kept the world in order for a good many years I'll have you know. There is only one thing for it...' the hat trailed off. "SLYTHERIN!" It roared and Drucial felt like she was going to die right there and then. Why did she have to argue!?  
  
She looked over at Angelo and he was still smiling at her. It raised her spirits very much. At least she still had one friend. She walk dejectedly over to the Slytherin table and sat down beside an older girl. "The names Wystra, welcome to Slytherin." She said. "trust me, being in this house is like having a second home and family.  
  
This didn't make her feel any better and her eyes trailed back over to a nearby window. She stared out into the distance, searching for something that she knew she wouldn't see. She had to be mile from the location by now, but it made her feel better just to look. 'This is way to much to handle.' She thought to herself as piles of food appeared around her.  
  
She sat quietly and ate nothing. She felt sick. And when she felt sick she always curled up in her fathers arms. But not today, today she had to live through is by herself and she was far from sure that she would come out the other side a better person.

* * *

/I won't make it/  
  
/I won't make it/  
  
/Welcome to this prison called home/

* * *

"Prison" by "Four Star Mary"

* * *


	15. The Confessions Of Angelo And Drucial

Chapter Five - The Confessions Of Angelo And Drucial

* * *

Drucial sat in her first class the following morning. Thankfully it was potions with Severus, and even better was that the Slytherin's shared the lesson with Griffindor's. She immediately went and sat by Angelo and he smiled brightly at her. "Good morning sunshine, how are you?" he said as she started pulling out her books.  
  
"Glad you're talking to me, actually." She said truthfully. "Griffindor's and Slytherin's are not well known for their friendship toward one another." She finished, and leaned against the bad of her chair. Relaxing a little in Angelo's company.  
  
"Tell me about the bridge." Angelo said, staring at her with a look of slight confusion. She returned the look and said nothing. "Last night, before we went into the great hall, when you were looking out of the window. You were thinking about a bridge." He shrugged. "I'm a little empathic, I get it from my mum."  
  
"Just a bridge. When things were really bad, my dad once said that he would jump off that bridge. My father told him off for saying such things in front of me and he never said anything about it again. I was wondering if he would have really done it, or whether he was just saying it because things were so bad." She paused for a moment and looked down at her lap. "I sometimes wonder if it would make things easier if I jumped off of that bridge... You shouldn't talk to me Angelo."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because everyone who gets too close to me dies."  
  
Severus entered and began his lesson. Everyone sat through it in total silence, just the way Severus and Drucial liked it, and no more was said between them.  
  
Lunchtime came around and everyone made their way to the great hall. The hall was full of the buzz and chatter of the students, conversing about the lessons they had just had and what they wanted to do in certain classes. Further more they chattered about what they would like to do to some of the teachers, no people thought about this more than Kelly and Miranda, who had there mischievous eyes well and truly fixed on Severus.  
  
The headmaster stood up and raised him hands and everyone fell silent. "I am pleased to inform you that this lunch time you will be entertained by one of out new students!" he said and the buzz started again as Angelo went up and stood beside the headmaster. The old man placed a spell on Angelo and Angelo smiled. "Can you all hear me?" he said, and his voice boomed out around the hall. "I guess so..." he said in a slightly quieter voice. He looked over at Drucial and began to sing.

* * *

"Sometimes, the voices in my head start to laugh, I think of you instead.  
  
But the Jokes bury me in the sand, I start to choke, loose all your feeling.  
  
I wanna walk to the bridge that you always said, you'd jump off if things ever get really bad.  
  
I don't for fear that if I made it to the top, I would follow you.  
  
And if the stars came down in a million showers and I made a wish to truly flower and bloom, over you.  
  
Would you take your new life, and give something from it? Instead of a lie and a broken promise?  
  
I'm here, if you care, do you care?"

* * *

"Four Star Mary..." Drucial whispered to herself. "My favourite band..."  
  
He finished the song, and by the time he had, tears were streaming down the faces of every other girl in the room. If fact, unless you were a Slytherin, you were either in tears or close to them. Drucial stood and ran to the front of the hall and threw her arms around Angelo. He held her for a while. He didn't want anything else from her. When he first met her he had thought he a good candidate for a kiss and maybe a bit more when teacher weren't looking.  
  
He didn't want to kiss her anymore, and not because he didn't like her. She was just his best friend and he didn't want to change a single thing between the two of them, it was all just too perfect to spoil. "You're my best friend." He whispered.  
  
"And you're mine Angelo. No matter what, we are gonna be friends forever." She whispered in return. It was now Angelo's turn to cry, he wished that it would last forever, but that wasn't what his mind was telling him, and his little itching feelings were never to be ignored. They were, after all, always right.  
  
"You really are a disgrace Malfoy." Said a Slytherin girl as she walked past Drucial and Angelo in the corridor on her way to lunch. Drucial shrugged it off; nothing was going to ruin her day. She suddenly stopped and walked back the other way.  
  
"Where are you going?" Angelo asked as she dashed back up a flight of stairs.  
  
"There's something I have to do, I'll see you in a few!" she shouted as she reached the top and rounded a corner. Angelo shook his head and walked off to the great hall, taking a seat between Kelly and Miranda, who, much to the shock of Angelo, seemed to be... were they really... studying!?  
  
Kelly seemed to sense his stare and looked up. "We have a plan. A tickle spell for that bugger up there after he took ten point from Griffindor after you 'inappropriate' behaviour yesterday lunch." She said, jabbing a thumb toward Severus. He smiled and shook his head, looking up at the unsuspecting victim and seeing Drucial standing next to him.  
  
The headmaster stood up again, and this time it was Drucial that stood beside him. "It seems that lunch time entertainment is popular this year!" the headmaster said, and cast the same spell on Drucial that he had done to Angelo the day before.

* * *

"I'm finding my way back to sanity again, but I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there.  
  
I take a breath and hold on tight, spin around one more time, and gracefully fall back into the arms of grace.  
  
Because I am hanging on every word you're saying. Even if you don't wanna speak tonight.  
  
That's alright, it's alright with me.  
  
Because I want nothing more than to, sit outside heavens door, and listen to you breathing.  
  
That's where I wanna be, yeah.  
  
I'm looking past the shadows of my mind into the truth, and I'm, trying to identify the voices in my head.  
  
God which one is, you, let me feel one more time, what it feels like to feel and.  
  
Break these calluses off of me, one more time.  
  
Because I am hanging on every word you're saying. Even if you don't wanna speak tonight.  
  
That's alright, it's alright with me.  
  
Because I want nothing more than to, sit outside heavens door, and listen to you breathing.  
  
That's where I wanna be, yeah.  
  
I don't want a thing from you, I bet you're tired of me waiting for, the scraps to fall off of your table.  
  
Onto the ground... I just wanna be here now...  
  
Because I am hanging on every word you're saying. Even if you don't wanna speak tonight.  
  
That's alright, it's alright with me.  
  
Because I want nothing more than to, sit outside heavens door, and listen to you breathing.  
  
That's where I wanna be, yeah, it's where I wanna be..."

* * *

She smiled softly at him, and blushed a little as she realized just how much attentions she had gained. She shrugged and walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting quietly, not talking to anyone, with a huge smile on her face. 'Revenge is sweet' she thought to herself. Again she ate nothing, she didn't want it, she was too lost in thoughts of her best friend.

* * *

"Stars Come Down" by "Four Star Mary" and "Breathing" by "Lifehouse"

* * *


	16. Bad Girls Take The Stage

Chapter Six - The Bad Girls Take The Stage

* * *

After that there was much singing and dancing at lunch times in the great hall, loads of other students had confessed love and friendship and happiness and Drucial and Angelo were happy in saying that hey had spawned the whole thing. But secretly at the weekend and every night that they could, Drucial, Kelly and Miranda had been planning a song that would make a certain Slytherin girl wish that she had never been born.  
  
It was nearing the end of September when the girls took to the front of the hall. The other students waited in silence. The whole room echoed with the sounds of guitars which Kelly and Miranda were playing. Drucial stepped forward and her eyes shot over to the girl that had punched her on their first night. Severus groaned as he realized he recognised the tune that the twins were playing.

* * *

Drucial: Look, there she is.  
  
I'm going to kick her blonde butt!  
  
Hey girl, I wanna talk to you!  
  
I've seen the way that you check him out.  
  
When you think I'm not around.  
  
Mentally undressin' him.  
  
Whoa-oh, tryin' to shut me down.  
  
Well, you know last night he told me.  
  
All those nasty things that you said.  
  
You asked him if he gets lonely.  
  
Now you're asking to be dead!  
  
Girl fight tonight!  
  
Miranda & Kelly: (Shoo-be-do-bop and a shoo-bop-a run away)  
  
Drucial: Revenge is gonna be so sweet.  
  
Girl fight tonight!  
  
Miranda & Kelly (Shoo-be-do-bop and a shoo-bop-a run away)  
  
Drucial: Your lips are gonna kiss the street.  
  
You only want him 'cause I want him.  
  
Back off, girl, or else.  
  
Girl fight tonight!  
  
I hate the way that your sweater fits.  
  
Miranda & Kelly: (tight!)  
  
Drucial: I hate your baby talk.  
  
I can read your dirty mind.  
  
I watch you watch him walk.  
  
When you told him he looked like Rob Lowe.  
  
Well, that was the last straw!  
  
So now I have to tell him.  
  
That you wear a padded bra!  
  
Girl fight tonight!  
  
Miranda & Kelly: (Shoo-be-do-bop and a shoo-bop-a run away)  
  
Drucial: Ooh, we're gonna have some fun.  
  
Girl fight tonight!  
  
Miranda & Kelly: (Shoo-be-do-bop and a shoo-bop-a run away)  
  
Drucial: Blood and mascara will run.  
  
We'll see how long your tan lines last.  
  
When you're in a body cast!  
  
Girl fight tonight!  
  
Get her!

* * *

Out of nowhere came Kimmie, who grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her out of her seat. The girl struggled but it was no use as they were joined by Karly and Mandy, who watched her in a deadly way, as if daring her to try and escape. Drucial climbed up onto the Slytherin table and walked along it, dancing and singing as she neared the bitch that deserved everything she was getting.

* * *

Drucial: Don't let her get away!  
  
Yeah!  
  
All in love is fair!  
  
Kelly: She'll rip out your hair!  
  
Drucial: Now I'm declaring war!  
  
Miranda: You know she's killed before!  
  
Drucial: 'Cause I'm a lover and a fighter... bitch!

* * *

Drucial practically spat the last word into the Slytherin girls face. Kimmie released her and there was a moment of silence as she ran out of the hall crying. From her place on the table, Drucial bowed and the rest of the hall, all but the rest of the Slytherin girls, were cheering. She thanked the Weasley's and walked over to the staff table to have her voice reduced by the headmaster. When he had done so she looked happily at Severus "I told you I can look after myself didn't I." She stated and walked off while Severus shook his head.

* * *

"Girl Fight Tonight" by "Julie Brown"

* * *

A/N: I know I'm posting like all hell on this one but I have to get it off my computer... It is taking up so much room! I hope you're enjoying it. I'm off on holiday for a week so I don't know if I will be able to get to a computer... I'll see what I can do for you all. Luv Willow Delace xx

* * *


	17. The Ultimate Interlude

Chapter Seventeen - The Ultimate Interlude

* * *

Now, as we all well know, Fred and George Weasley were effectively the resident evil in Hogwarts when they were around. But now there was a new power rising, something that lived up to the reputation of the illustrious twins, and it came in the form of two more Weasley's, namely Kelly and Miranda.  
  
Though not yet quite as skilled at their uncles, Ron and Lavender's children were learning very quickly what makes people tick, and how to effectively use it against them. Toward students, Severus Snape is the ultimate anti-fun teacher, so of course the idea of him doing something funny is absurd... or is it? Apparently not when Kelly and Miranda step up to the plate!  
  
It was October first and it was time to make trouble. The waited until after evening meal before they set the trap, ready for the next day. They cast a rather unusual spell on Severus' robes, which would not kick in until after daybreak and would only take effect when he said the word 'Slytherin'.  
  
The following day Severus pulled on his usual black robes and went to the great hall for breakfast. He engaged in a conversation with a new teacher, Professor Marie Clarke, the new defence against the dark arts teacher. "That's my granddaughter." He said proudly, pointing out Drucial, who was now sitting at the Griffindor table amongst the many Weasley's.  
  
"A Griffindor is she?" Marie asked, munching on a piece of toast.  
  
"No, she's just like her father... a Slytherin through and through." And that was when it happened. Severus jumped up on the staff table, drawing the attention of everyone in the hall, he looked down at Marie and the inevitable happened... he began to sing...

* * *

"Say it's true, Pink and blue.  
  
I can share your situation.  
  
Keeping hold our, Emotions yeah.  
  
Will only make us cry.  
  
And you go, But I know.  
  
It ain't so serious' anyway.  
  
When the clouds arrive.  
  
We'll live on Ocean Drive.  
  
Don't know why, So blue.  
  
The sun's gonna shine on everything you do.  
  
The skies so blue.  
  
The sun's gonna shine on everything you do."

* * *

Poor Marie didn't know what to think. She was fighting a fit of giggles! Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the table and started dancing with her.

* * *

"He left you, Black and blue.  
  
Without a word of explanation.  
  
And he took your love for granted and.  
  
He left you high and dry.  
  
But you know, Someday.  
  
Well you'll wonder what you see in him' anyway.  
  
When that day arrives.  
  
We'll live on Ocean Drive.  
  
Don't know why, So blue.  
  
The sun's gonna shine on everything you do.  
  
The sky' so blue.  
  
The sun's gonna shine on everything you do."

* * *

The song finished and Severus helped Marie down off the table, mumbling an apology as he glared at Kelly and Miranda... he was going to get them for this... Damned Weasley's. They were all out to get him.  
  
"I take it that was your doing?" Drucial asked with a giggle. Kelly and Miranda looked at one another, both looked rather confused. "It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
"Sort of..." Kelly said softly, looking over at Drucial, who was quite happily perched on Angelo's lap.  
  
"What do you mean 'sort of'?"  
  
"Well, he should have stopped after the first chorus, so he must have done the rest on his own." Miranda said.  
  
Up at the staff table, Severus was holding Marie's hand... this was the start of something quite cute and mushy.

* * *

"Ocean Drive" by "Lighthouse Family"

* * *

A/N: Draco is back in the next chapter! Yay! And we have a special guest appearance...

* * *


	18. Coming Home To You

A/N: Here it is... the chapter that everone has been waiting for... Draco is back.. and so are a few old friends... I'm not saying any more... I'll leave it for you to find out...  
  
Oh, and I couldn't find a song to put into this one, so instead there is a song that (if you want to) you can listen to while you read it. It's a peice of music called 'Watermark' by 'Enya'. Luv Willow Delace xx  
  
Note to Katia: I LOVE YOU TH MOSTEST SWEETHEART!!  
  
Note to Mac: Thank you so much for the creation of 'Willows Shrine'

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Coming Home To You

* * *

"She's coming home today!!" Draco said excitedly, running around the house, making sure that everything was ready for when she got back. He grabbed his car keys and ran outside, jumping into his brand new Subaru Impreza, and driving off toward the station, his smile endless.  
  
In the shadows a figure watched him pull out of the drive and disappear at the end of the street. 'Do I go back? Do I let myself it? Do I cease to exist? Do I ruin her life again?' He thought as he stood there. 'Can I ruin his life again? After everything that was said, would he even want me back? I was very hard on him.'  
  
It was a dark, cold night. Chrismas was barely a week away. He hadn't bought them anything. He felt bad. She sat down on the pavement outside the house and let out a long sigh. He glanced at the fence and noticed that there was atill a big gap. A gap that was Dog-Sirius' way of getting in. He had really missed this place, and he had only been gone four months.

* * *

"Hello baby!" Draco shouted, running over and picking Drucial up, swinging her round in his arms. "I have missed you so much!" He said, kissing her on the cheek and putting her back down.  
  
"I've missed you too daddy, but you shouldn't be lifting me up in your condition, you know that!"  
  
Draco smiled and gave her a funny look. "How long have you known about this, and what else do you know?" He said with a short laugh, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the car.

* * *

"Would you look at that... the poor little rich girl holding her daddies hand." Whispered the blonde Slytherin. Her father gave her a sturn look.  
  
"Liddia Black, there will be no more of that. And you will not go near any member of that family. They're bad news. Every... single... one..." He said, his eyes settling on Draco. He noticed Draco's weight and a cruel smile crossed his lips.

* * *

"I got all you're favourite foods and the house elf is making your dinner and I have cleaned up your room and..."  
  
"Daddy! I know you've missed me, but not so fast!" Drucial laughed.  
  
I'm sorry baby, but i'm so used to you not talking, I forget that sometimes you might have something to say."  
  
She stuck her tongue out as she got out of the car and started walking the few feet down the street to the house. She suddenly stopped so fast that Draco walked into her. "Father?" She whispered, staring at the figure sitting on the pavement.  
  
"Hi baby... How was your first time at school?" Harry whispered with a half smile.  
  
"Are you... are you really there?" Drucial whispered, walking forward, her hand outstreached. Her hand pressed against his cold cheek and she fell to her knees, encasing herself in her fathers embrace. "You were dead... We all though... But..."  
  
"I here baby. I'm sorry that I was ever gone in the first place... It won't ever happen again, I promise." Harry said, reluctant to let her go.  
  
"Yeah, like we haven't heard those words out of your mouth before." Draco said coldly, walking straight past them and into the house. "I'll put the kettle on, warm you up." He added just as coldly.  
  
"Coming?" Drucial asked softly, breaking away from her father.  
  
Harry shook his head sadly. "I can't baby... but I think your daddy needs some time to get used to me being around before I set foot in the house again. I'm sorry Dru... I'll be round tomorrow, maybe you could arrnge for daddy to come out for a drink with me."  
  
"Can't drink." Drucial said sadly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Baby." She said simply and walked into the house, refusing to show her father that he once strong, silent daughter was crying.  
  
Harry froze. Baby? Did Draco have a baby? Was he pregnant? He watched Drucial run into the house, but he couldn't find anything to say.

* * *

A/N2: I know that it's a bit short, but I am getting really stuck with this. But from here on in there will be a lot more recongnisable characters. The upcoming chapters will see the return of Draco, Harry, Sirius, lots more Severus, Hermione, Ron, varius Weasley's and loads more! Watch this space... 


	19. The End Of All Things

A/N: I totally Give up with trying to keep this all song fictiony. Instead I am going to be ending this story... but never fear Drucial Lovers!! There will be more from her in an upcoming story that I am working on with a mystery friend... oooo! I'll let you know whan it's done. For now, enjoy, say goodbye, and look forward to many more good things from me, including an upcoming LOTR fic and a very weird Amerian Pie mpreg...

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - The End Of All Things

* * *

Knock, knock, knock. One word, three times, and yet nothing had ever been so scary to Harry. He had a key in his pocket, but didn't use it. Obviously Draco was still annoyed with him so walking in didn't seem like the best of ideas.  
  
The door was opened and Drucial smiled at him. "You came! You came!" She said excitedly, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside. "Daddy's in there, he's been waiting for you to come over... he's been crying a lot though, so don't upset him too much." Drucial squeeked in a hurry and ran off upstairs.  
  
Harry wandered nervously into the living room and settled down in an arm chair. Draco stared at him from across the room, but his face remained expressionless. "When did she start talking?" He said nervously, motioning his hand in the direction of Drucial's room above him.  
  
"After you die... disappeared." Draco said slowly, shifting uncomfortably on the sofa. "We thought you were dead Harry. Four months, not a word and then you turn up on the door step. What are we supposed to think?"  
  
Harry stared at the carpet, suddenly very interested. How long had it been red? "I'm a bad father..." Harry said slowly and stood again. "I have to go. Tell Dru that i'm sorry... I'll send her birthday cards and stuff..."  
  
He started to walk away but Draco stood up and grabbed his arm. "Don't you dare walk out on her again. You're not a bad father, you just need to get your priorities right. She is your main priority and you should remember it!"  
  
"But how can I stay here with you hating me? For another thing, just look at Dru. I leave for four months and she is a confident young woman. She talks in full sentances now, and that all happened when I was gone. I treat her like a baby, I always will, and because of that she acts like one. She will never grow up as long as I'm here... I am destroying her!"  
  
"You are not destroying her, you are destroying yourself, and she is suffering because of it. And for your information, I do not hate you. I just hate that you weren't here. You scared me."  
  
"Well then I suppose the question stands as this: Could you ever forgive me for what I have done to this family?"

* * *

A/N2: Well, I'll leave it to your imagination. Hope you enjoyed it... I sure as hell had fun writing it! Luv to you all always, Willow Delace Halliwell xxx 


	20. I Have A Surprise

A/N: Due to popular demand, here is ANOTHER chapter, of Drawing Circles Round The Moon. I have been begged through e-mails, reviews and even my mate who called me in the middled of the night and started screaming at me!! It was very weird. There is only going to be this last chapter to wrap everything up, after that NO MORE!!!! I HAVE OTHER STORIES THAT REALLY REALLY NEED WORK AS WELL AS TWO NEW ONES THAT I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE ON!!

* * *

I am always working madly on the WBCB to keep that in good working order and I am trying ver hard to finish my first orginal fiction BOOK!! I really want to get it published... I am also working on a story with lord handspazm and Reese!! Don't ask because it's top secret and I am not going to tell you! Luv Willow xxxx

* * *

Chapter Twenty - I Have A Suprise

* * *

"Last day of school... It's weird isn't it." Drucial mused as she walked down the hall, hand in hand with Angelo. "I mean... its seems like only yesterday we were being sorted, and now we're leaving, Severus is retiring... It's the end of... everything, it's all over."  
  
"Well... almost." Angelo said, pointing out Kelly and Miranda, who were talking to a first year girl and her twin brother.  
  
"I hope they're Weasley's... or it just won't be good enough!"  
  
"Oh yeah, they are but thet're obsure relatives... forth cousins twice removed on my father's side... or something... like that... I have no idea!! But that's Tommy and Linda Weasley. And so far this year they have cause trouble worthy of the great Fred and George."  
  
Both paused and put a hand to their chests in honor of the great Fred and George.  
  
"I have a question for you Dru..." Angelo said and bit his bottom lip.  
  
"What's that then?"  
  
"Drucial Potter-Malfoy." he dropped to one knee in front of her, in the middle of the entrance hall, in front of half the school. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Drucial was speechless. Angelo started to look worried and she found her voice again. "Yes! Of course I will!" she managed before she jumped on him, flattening him to the ground and smothering him in kisses. "I love you so much Angelo Weasley! But I have a condition..."  
  
Angelo looked worried as Drucial's face became very serious. "What? I'll do anything for you. Anything!" he said, hoping that 'anything' didn't include something that would get him killed or put in Azkaban.  
  
"I am remaining a Potter-Malfoy." She said stubbonly and he laughed.  
  
"You can be cricket if you want! Just so long as you're mine I don't care!"

* * *

Six Months Later...

* * *

"And do you, Angelo Ryan Weasley, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Severus leaned closer. "If you hurt her, you will not live to tell the tale." he added with a playful smile, but his eyes shone with the seriousness of a madman.  
  
"I do..." Angelo said, somewhat more nervous than he was before.  
  
"You may kiss my precious granddaughter."  
  
Angelo pulled up Drucial's veil and kissed her softly on the lips. "YUK! That is so disgusting!!"  
  
Laughs rose up from the onlookers of the ceremony, but Harry looked far from impressed. "Nicholas Potter-Malfoy! You will be quiet this instant!"  
  
"Yes father." The boy sighed dejectedly.  
  
"You will be the death of me..." Harry mumbled. "You're too much like your daddy." And he wasn't wrong. Nicholas had silver blonde hair, grey eyes, and was the most gorgeous kid you had ever seen, even at nine years old. "Heaven forbid what will happen when you turn up at Hogwarts!"  
  
Nicholas grinned and ran off after his sister. Draco lay his head on Harry's shoulder and smiled. "And to think you could have missed all of this."  
  
"You are never going to let me forget it are you."  
  
"Nope." Draco said, snuggling deeper. He was just about ready to go to sleep.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't have missed any of this for the world."  
  
and they lived hapily ever after? END!!!!!!!! 


End file.
